Secreto carnal
by Kaoru Himura star
Summary: Una historia de mucho lemon, que pasaría si kaoru hiciera algo q a kenshin y a ella la perturbara por varios dias, un supuesto sueño erotico para kenshin y una tentación para la pelinegra. NUEVO CAPI ! QUE PASA AL OTRO DÍA? KENXKAO
1. Chapter 1

"SECRETO CARNAL"

Titulo 1º capitulo: "Tentación y placer"  
serie: Rurouni kenshin Acotación: Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece (que más quisiera yo) le pertenece al gran Nobuhiro Watsukiy todo lo que suceda en este fic y es total responsabilidad mia.

Ya todo respecto a las batallas del kenshin-gumi habían terminado, la batalla contra Enishi había sido un apoyo para kenshin a encontrar su respuesta. Sin embargo las relaciones entre la kendoka y el Espadachin no cambiaban mucho.  
Pero no se podía negar lo que los 2 tenían muy claro, por un lado estaba kenshin, que no se creía capaz de lograr la felicidad de kaoru, simplemente por la diferencia de edad. Y también estaba la inseguridad de kaoru, respecto al rechazo del rurouni.  
Los dias pasaban comunmente, con los insultos a kaoru de parte de Yahiko, kenshin haciendo el aseo (como siempre) aunque algo en kaoru era diferente.  
La tarde comenzaba a desaparecer, para dar paso a la noche, se encontraba kaoru al aldo de la ventana, pensando en su rurouni.

-"nose que es lo que me esta pasando, es una sensación extraña...pero no desagradable, la experimente hace poco. Estabamos todos sentados en la mesa como de costumbre a la hora de la cena, yo disfrutaba del tofu bíen cocinado de kenshin, sin embargo cuando levante la vista, mi rurouni me miraba con ojos penetrantes..."-pensaba kaoru-"la sensación...la sensación que experimente en ese momento en mi bajo vientre y entrepierna fue totalmente nueva, mi vientre ardia y sentía calor, mi entrepierna estaba humeda, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron las imagenes que vinieron a mi mente, en todas eramos kenshin y yo en posiciones sexuales o atrevidas.  
No es que yo no conosca lo que me esta pasando con kenshin , pero me sorprende, nunca pensé que a parte del amor que siento por él, kenshin también puede provocar en mí...exitación"-ante aquel pensamiento, las imagenes de ella con kenshin aparecían como flash.

-kaoru-dono, disculpe, la cena esta lista- le avisó kenshin sacandola de sus atrevidos pensamientos.

-eh...ah si, clar5o-respondio exaltada ya que tenía en frente a la persona con la cual experimentaba todas esas fantasias-kenshin-lo llamó antes de que se fuera-te quería pedir por favor que no me vuelvas a agregar el dono a mi nombre, bueno?- dijo calmada.

-kaoru-dono yo...esta bien-concluyo.

La cena transcurrio tranquila, aparte de las miradas sorprendidas de Sano y Yahiko hacía kenshin, porque ya no usaba el dono en kaoru. Todo pasó rapido y ya cada uno se encontraba en su habitación.  
Sin embargo una srta. de cabello negro/azulado y de ojos marinos se encontraba inquieta en su habitación.  
-maldición, otra vez esta estupida sensación-susurraba inquieta, recargada en la pared.  
Había despertado por culpa de las imagenes anteriores, kaoru se levanto totalmente acalorada.  
Sin darse cuenta su mano estaba entre sus piernas, exactamente en su intimidad, la comenzó a mover y los gemidos se escapaban sin control.

-no puedo seguir así, necesito ver a kenshin-se dijo y retiro su mano, notando la humedad en ella, para luego limpiarla en su yukata.

Se levanto suavemente y se dirigio a la habitación de kenshin. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y despues de sentirse segura entro, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-que tranquilidad-dijo al notar que kenshin ya no dormía recargado en la pared-pero, kenshin...el esta agitado, que le pasará?-susurro kaoru, notando que kenshin respir5aba pesadamente. Kaoru se acerco y se sento en el piso al lado de kenshin, lo observo, sus labios entreabiertos, los cuales para kaoru era una tentacion , no resistio las ganas de besarlo y asi lo hizo, se acerco suavemente abriendo su boca, pero su sorpresa fue cuando kenshin comenzo a corresponder el beso, se levanto un poco para ver si estaba despierto y no lo estaba.  
Luego fue bajando su vista y se encontro con algo que levantaba la frasada y se encontraba en la entrepierna de kenshin, esto ocaciono el sonrojo en kaoru.  
La jovencita empezó a destapar y tambien le abrio la yukata a kenshin, estaba muy exitada kaoru, y sin poder evitarlo pozo su mano en el miembro de kenshin, obligandolo a gemir. Kaoru retiro su mano, luego se coloco encima de kenshin aunque sin bajar aun. Empezó a bajar lentamente y a introducir el miembro de kenshin en ella.

-duele-susurro al romper su barrera que demostraba su virginidad. Se quedo quieta un momento para acomodarse y amoldarse a kenshin, pero luego empezo a moverse y a sentir como kenshin tambien se empujaba contra ella, muy pronto ya no eran sensaciones de dolor, sino que puro placer.

Lo extraño era que kenshin también se movía, pero paso de ser persibido por kaoru, quien ya se encontraba bastante acalorada y gimiendo a descontrol.  
El climax estaba cerca, entonces kaoru aumento el movimiento y pudo notar como kenshin también empujaba más fuerte. Y con una última embestida kenshin se derramo en kaoru, trayendole igual el climax y gimiendo a unisono con ella.  
kaoru callo dormida el lado de kenshin, quien todo lo había hecho dormido. 


	2. flash back

**Bueno aqui de nuevo, como hace tiempo no me aparecía, la verdad es que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que actualize uno de mis fics y la verdad es que con este fic, había perdido inspiración, aunque bueno, ahora con una pierna inyesada tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. **

**gabyhyatt: la verdad es que hasta a mi me sorprendio mi loca idea, pero bueno, hay muchas más sorpresas más adelante, jeje gracias por postear, se agradece la atención.**

**Ane himura: hehe gracias por el post, la verdad es que kenshin puede hacer muchas más cosas que esas hahahaha, pero respecto a que si hizo todo eso dormido...prefiero no responder esas dudas todavia, se iran descubriendo muchas cosas alrededor de la historia hehe.**

**mollykfever: bueno hehehe, que estaría sñando kenshin para hacer todo eso ufff. hahaha pero se van a saber varias cositas más en los proximos capitulos, gracias por tu post y por apreciar mi humilde fic.**

**mana.y.yuka:jeje muchas gracias por tu opinio de mi humilde fic, se hace lo que se puede y bueno ha pasado harto tiempo desde que lo continue pero bueno la historia se va a ir dando poco a poco. matta ne**

**monika-dono: holas tanto tiempo hahahaha, la verdad es que quien no querria un kenshin dormido con esa energía hahaha, pero esto va ir un poco más lento, para suavisar la revoluciones jehjeje gracias por tu apinion se agradec mucho.**

**DaniChan-KRK: gracias por el posteo, en este capi se daran varias cositas hehe que siguen en el proximo capi, asi qu no hay que perder la cuerda, pero yo tambien tratare de ponerle mse empeño, hehehegracias por tu post me anima a seguir hihi.**

**serena tsukino chiba: hehehe vamos a dejar que ls cosas se vuelvan más emocionantes, por esto kenshin va a tardar un poco, dejaremos que kao sufra por ese placer un poquito hihihui gracias por tu pòst se agradece la opinion**

** MakAkiSs: gracias portu opinion, y el primer capi era para comenzar la historia, un lemon de verdad tendra que ir más adelante, hehehe aunque la historia no se anfriara o eso tratare. matta ne**

**Mix Himura Uchiha: la verdad es que si he dejado de lado el fic, pero fue por falta de ispiración hehe, pero bueno la historia tiene que seguiir Asi que a prepararse de uno bomba de sorpresas hehe matta ne.  
**

Recuento cap. anterior-------------------------

* * *

El climax estaba cerca, entonces kaoru aumento el movimiento y pudo notar como kenshin tambiИn empujaba mАs fuerte. Y con una Зltima embestida kenshin se derramo en kaoru, trayendole igual el climax y gimiendo a unisono con ella.  
kaoru callo dormida el lado de kenshin, quien todo lo habМa hecho dormido.

nuevo cap.-----------------------------------

* * *

kaoru quedo dormida en los brasos de kenshin,pero ya entrada la madrugada desperto exaltada, no podМa creer lo que habia hecho, recoradaba cada momento, cuando entro a la habitaciСn la sensacion tranquilizadora del rostro de kenshin, su aroma, el dolor, su esencia desparramandose dentro de ella, todo... y aun estaba ahМ, haciendo su sueЯo realidad, se tapo los labios, levantodose rapidamente, cubriendo su cuerpo con su yukata, esto no era un sueЯo, ella habМa ursurpado la intimidad de kenshin, y que pasaba si el no le correspondМa a ella?, si acaso se enteraba despues la odiara y se marchara de su lado?, sintio como kenshin se movia, acomodandose o buscando algo?, kaoru salio silenciosamente para luego uir corriendo de ahМ, se sentia avergonzada, pero no de lo que habМa hecho, era todo lo contrario, se sentМa avergonzada de no tener remordimiento, de sentirse exitada nuevamente al verlo ahМ. Llego fuera del dojo, se escondio detras de un arbol y sin querer una lagrima rodo porsu piel palida y lisa.

-soy una tonta, una tonta, una tonta- se repetia, pero de repente vio a ©Yahiko? entrando al dojo sigilosamente y con la vestimenta toda desarmada, se escondiСo un poco mАs para que Иl no la notara.

* * *

-ufff, menos mal que no hay nadie despierto ejeje, si la busu se enterara, soy todo un hombre- susurraba yahiko con una sonrisa pervertida, antes de entrar al dojo se sento cerca de la puerta y comenzo a susurrar palabras, las cuales kaoru se vio obligaga a agudizar el oido para entenderlas,- subame-chan, ella y yo...- comenzo.

FLASH BACK

* * *

-Subame-chan que es lo que querМas? porque me has pedido que venga?- no entendМa muy bien, la razon de que me ubiera llamado, supuse me querМa pedir algun favor con respecto al akabeco, seguramente querМa que la ayudara y obviamente eso para mi no serМa ningun problema, pero ella se sonrojo y eso me extraЯo.

-yahiko-chan...-sinceramente detesto que agregue el chan a mi nombre, yo no soy un niЯo, pronto tendre 1 aЯo menos de cuando kenshin comenzo a ser battousai, pero ellla era subame,asi que no me importaba.

-que pasa?, deseas que te ayude con el akabeco?- pregunte, ya que notaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

-no yahiko tu...tu...me gustas mucho- me sorprendi, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos de par en par, sus labio se habian visto esquisitos cuando dijo eso, desee empujarla contra la pared y besarla, en ese momento desee tantas cosas...

-tu tambien...me gustas- susurre, solo me serciore de que ella escuchara y asi fue, se acerco lentamente,lo que a mi me pareciС eterno y tortuoso , para darme un beso, le respondi... sentМ su cuerpo caliente apegarse al mio, tome sus nalgas para que sintiera mi deseo, gimio... fue el sonido mАs delicioso que nunca escuche, la obligue a volver a hacerlo, subi mi mano a sus senos, era redonodos y esponjados, parecian incluso mas grandes que los de la busu, jajaj eso me provoco gracia, Tsubame era menor que ella, y a kaoru aun no le madura el cuerpo.

- yahiko...ven- se separo de mi, deteste eso, me miro alos ojos, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, su ropa algo desarmada, al igual que su pelo, me indico una habitacion, y me tomo la mano, llevandome hasta alli, una vez adentro apago las velas, yo entendi...comenzo a desvestirse y la detuve, lo querМa hacer yo...

.tranquila-. susurre- deja que yo sea el ladron de tu cuerpo- trate de ser sincero y romantico para ella, sin embargo me costaba. nadie me habМa enseЯado de esas cosas, pero a ella, parecМa gustarle, ya que sonrio avergonzada.

-mh...-solo ese sonido me decМa que ella querМa que prosediera, lentamente fuМ desamarrando su kimono, abrasandola ligeramente, sentМa su cuerpo como una porcelana y nunca habМa tenido tanto miedo a hacerle daЯo a alguien, Tsubame estaba tiritando, yo ya sabМa que lo que yo hacМa era demasiado atrevido y pronto, decidМ parar, un fuego molesto se centraba en mi entrepierna y yo sabМa perfectamente que si continuaba despues no podrМa detenerme si ella se arrepintiese y no me gustarМa hacerle daЯo, me detuve...suspiro, no se si de alivio o desilusiСn, sinceramente esperaba que la segunda, de que ella deseara lo mismo que yo, pero no puedo ser egoista.

-disculpame Tsubame-chan, pero no quiero hacerte daЯo y no creo que estes lista para lo que mi cuerpo te esta pidiendo- me alejo lentamente de su cuerpo, parece que no le gusta, hace un gesto de desagrado.

-yo...-susurra algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero no quiero preguntar por miedo a que quiera que pare. Se acerca a mi, tiembla y pone mi mano en su pecho, ella quiere que continue y esta vez no puedo negarme.

-gracias- le digo al oido y comienzo. retiro totalmente el kimono y puedo disfrutar de la vista, su cuello largo, sus pechos redonods y suaves, una cintura estrecha y bien formada y por ultimo su entrepierna no puedo evitar sonrojarme, es el centro de su calor y el centro de mi placer, quisiera tomarla ahora, pero debo ser cariЯoso. La voy a recostar en el futon y ella me detiene.

-yo tambien quiero sacarte la ropa- dice con voz suave y casi audible, sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-esta bien- la beso y pongo sus manos en mi cinturon, yo simplemente la miro, esta tan asustada que no puede desatarlo, la voy a ayudar y me detiene, por fin los desata y cae en pantalon al suelo, mi intimidad esta solo cubierta por la parte de arriba y ella la quita, se sonroja tanto que me asusta, la tomo y la acerco a mi para abrasarla, tengo miedo, tanto miedo...pero ya no hay vuelta atras, la acuesto y comienzo a besar su cuello, esta gimiendo, sigo, bajo lentamente mi boca a sus pechos, los saboreo, son esquisitos, me dirijo a su pequeЯo punto rosado, y lo estiro con los dientes, me retiro de ahМ parece molestarle, pero sigo bajando, le abro las piernas e introdusco dos dedos, esta humedo... me parece tan esquisita, los muevo alrededor de una pequeЯa cosita suave jeje, aunque esto hace que desee de una vez estar dentro de ella.

-yahiko, yo... quiero hacer algo... tambien- sonrojada quita suevemente los dedos de yahiko de su intimidad y se sienta sobre el futon, con su cuerpo suave siendo iluminado por la luna. Toca uno de sus senos e insita a yahiko a hacerlo, este sin duda la complace y tsubame lo abrasa tomando en su posesion su cuello.

-tsubame-chan... tu...- Yahiko se sorprende de las caricias de los suaves y carnosos labios de la niЯa en su cuello y detras de su oido, no puede evitar sus instintos y la monta encima suyo, tocando directamente su miembro erecto con la intimidad humeda, sintiendo como el espeso liquido de ella lo mojada. Su miembro estaba apuntando hacМa su entrada, sin embargo ella no se cargaba sobre el, para no romper aun su fina barrera.

-mmm...- exitada, ya que yahiko roza su miembro contra el clitoris de esta, subciona su cuello y apega completamente su pecho al de Иl, la humedad es demasiada y casi no puede resistir los calambres en su vientre, entonces comienzo a bajar su cuerpo lentamente y con cuidado, pero yahiko toma su cadera.

-perdoname, pero necesito hacerlo rapido- toma etre sus manos la cadera extrecha de tsubame y la empuja bruscamente hacia abajo, entrando completamente en ella y oyendola sollozar levemente, pero tambiИn un agradable gemido.- Te hice demasiado daЯo tsubame-chan?- pregunta nerviosa y con miedo de su reacciСn.

-mmm... no- ella lentamente mueve su cintura, para acomodar su miembro en ella y este se humedece completamente de los jugos de ella.

-perdoname, pero es que si lo hacМa lentamente podМa daЯarte mАs- susurra, tratando de aguantar las inmensas ganas de golpearse contra ella con fuerza.

- esta bien , no te preocupes, pero ahora te toca, porque yo no se- tsubamelo dice con una pequeЯa sonrisa, que mАs bien parecМa de una esperta de de una jovencita, retira el miembro de yahiko de su interior y se recuesta en la cama, insitandolo a que se gane sobre ella.

-esta bien- y vuelve a introducirse completamente, enbiste suave y profundo, comenzando a poner la voz ronca por la exitaciСn. No resiste mАs y se empuja contra tsubame tan fuerte que pareciera estuviera a punto de romperla, cadavez mАs acelerado y profundo, sintiendo su sangre hervir y profundizando las sensaciones los bullisiosos gemidos de ella, que inundan la habitaciСn silenciosa.

-ahhhh, ah, ah, no resisto es demasiado!!!, ahhh- sus aliento esta practicamente perdido y su cuerpo caliente y humedo recibe los bruscos movimientos de yahiko, quien la mira con ojos profundoa y en ocaciones cerrados, cuando parece estar cerca el climax. Ella gime primero en seЯal de extasis y luego la acompaЯa Иl, derramando su esencia y envolviendola en sus brasos cansado, se quedan dormidos... juntos.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

-ufff...acordarme de aquello jeje- rie yahiko, pero siente un golpe seco en el suelo, detras de un...arbol? y mira encontrando a kaoru que mira sonrojada a kenshin.

-kenshin...eh- nerviosa lo mira, sintiendo como el parecМa conocer todo su interior.

-oro??- pregunto kenshin, extraЯado por el extraЯo comportamiento de su koi.

CONTINUARA-----------------------------------


End file.
